


Moments of Love

by Rainbow51743



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, I'll add more tags and ships as we go on, James is mean, Voltron, broganes, prompts, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow51743/pseuds/Rainbow51743
Summary: A collection of chapters, each one unrelated, to fit a one sentence prompt.  This will have a mixture of the canon universe and also AUs (But mostly AUs). This will be a variety of Voltron ships, including platonic, and I’ll add ship tags as we go! Also, I don’t really ship anyone with Pidge, and I only ship Hunk with Shay, so you won’t see any of those guys here, sorry!If you wanna talk to me (or if you wanna roleplay) I'm on Instagram as Rainbow.rp.jpeg!





	1. Shiro/Lance, “Nobody in the world has hands this soft”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I came across a list of prompts a little bit ago on my Tumblr (Thank you, wonder7pickle) and I figured hey, why not do this? So, I can make no promises as to how fast this will get done, or if I’ll even have to motivation to do it, but here we go! This will have a mixture of the canon universe and also AUs (But mostly AUs). This will be a variety of ships, including platonic, and I’ll add ship tags as we go! Also, I don’t really ship anyone with Pidge, and I only ship Hunk with Shay, so you won’t see any of those guys here, sorry!

Shiro wasn't in a good mood. He was stressed out of his mind, having at least a million assignments due for his classes. He'd been working his ass off for the last few days, and just when he thought he'd be able to make it by the due date, another thing piled on top of him. So here he was, sitting on the lounge in his dorm building as he typed stuff out on his laptop. Suddenly, an energetic Cuban plopped down on his lap. Shiro's brain was jolted out of work mode as his eyes settled on his boyfriend.  
“Shiro, Takashi, mi amour, the love of my life, I know you're really busy and stressed, but you gotta listen.” Oh, here we go. A soft smile cracked on Shiro’s face as Lance spoke.  
“I’m listening,” was Shiro's reply, and with that, Lance’s words went wild. Shiro’s smile grew more and more as the other talked. It was so endearing to hear his boyfriend ramble about something that he was excited about. As Lance continued to ramble, Shiro’s hand found its way up the back of Lance’s shirt. When the other immediately stopped talking, he pulled his hand back.  
“Oh, sorry, was that not okay..? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Shiro’s apology was quickly cut off as his boyfriend took his hand.  
“No! No no, it’s okay, it’s just… woah..” Lance ran his fingers over the man’s knuckles, eyes wide with wonder. “It’s just… Nobody in the world has hands this soft.” His fingers continued as Shiro let out a surprised laugh.  
“I.. Thank you, Lance. I’m glad you think so.” He wiggled his fingers teasingly. “Are you going to continue with your story?” Lance looked back at Shiro’s face with confusion before he remembered what he was talking about.  
“Oh right! Yes okay, so as I was saying,” He went back to his ramblings, still running his finger’s over Shiro’s hand. It felt nice. For the first time in a few months, Shiro's mind was blank when it came to deadlines. The only thing he was worried about was how much of his new lotion he had left. That seemed more important than everything else.  
Lance eventually finished his story, a huge smile on his face. Shiro was laughing as he squeezed the other's hand.  
“That was hilarious, baby, I can't believe that happened to you,” Shiro laughed as he held the other closer. Lance grinned mischievously.  
“Yeah uh, it didn't happen to me... I made all that up so I had an excuse to take you away from your homework,” Lance was pretty proud of himself, a pleased giggle leaving him at Shiro's expression. Lance's boyfriend snorted and shook his head.  
“Well.. you did a good job... but I have to go back to my dorm,” Shiro kissed Lance's forehead as the latter pouted. Lance repositioned himself on his boyfriend's lap, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “My roommate is out for the night~”  
Shiro sucked in a breath. He glanced at his computer, his mental checklist popping into his head. All that went away, however, at the small grind Lance provided.  
…  
Lance knew exactly how to relax his boyfriend. His homework could wait until the next day.


	2. Keith and Shiro (Brothers), "You look like you need a hug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hit with sudden inspiration today so uh here's the next one! Again, I can't promise when the next chapter will be, or if it will ever happen, but here you go!

Keith had a painfully long day at school. It was his freshman year of high school and he just... didn’t seem to fit in. He sat alone at lunch. He sat in the back of his classes. He tried to fit in, he really did, but it never seemed to work. His older brother, Shiro, knew nothing about his struggles. Shiro had his own struggles. He had a demanding job and was struggling to be a caretaker for Keith since the death of their parents. Keith didn’t want to burden his older sibling with his own struggles. He could handle it! Well, he thought he could.  
That was until one excruciatingly painful day at school. It was pouring all day, it had been for the last week. While his classmates cheered the cloudy weather on, Keith found himself getting more and more miserable. He told himself to relax. It was almost the end of the day, then Keith could go home and unwind with some nice music.  
“Ay yo! Emo fuck!”  
Keith paid no attention to the yelling. Why would anyone talk to him anyway? He continued down the hall to his class before someone knocked into him. Hard. James.  
“Hey! I’m talking to you!” James sneered as he pushed Keith. The smaller boy hit the ground, his binder dropping and papers going everywhere. And that was when Keith snapped. It was all a blur. Keith got up before taking the bully to the ground. He punched, and punched, and punched.  
Shiro was hard at work when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen before looking back at his computer. Wait, that was Keith’s school. He picked up the phone with a professional, “Hello?”  
“Hello? Mr. Shirogane? This is Principal Iverson from Garrison Academy. Keith is in my office today for assaulting another student. Could you please come to speak with me and pick him up?”  
Shiro stared blankly in front of him. This wasn’t the Keith he knew. The Keith he knew would never hurt a fly. The Keith he knew had a ton of friends at that school and was insanely happy. At least, that’s what the boy in question had told him. Shiro took a deep breath as he got out of his chair. “Yes sir, I’ll be there right away. Thank you.” He hung up, packing his things before he left his work. Yes, his boss would be pissed, but Keith was more important.  
Keith felt nothing but shame when he heard the door open. He stared at the floor as he shifted in the principal’s chair. At least it was comfortable. He heard his brother’s heavy footsteps before he heard the soft crush of material as Shiro sat. He felt a hand rest on his fist. Keith looked at Shiro, into his concerned eyes. Shiro wasn’t mad. He loved his brother too much to be anything except concerned. Principal Iverson cleared his throat, getting the toy boy’s attention.  
“Thank you for coming, Mr. Shirogane. As you know, this is a very formal school with zero tolerance for bullying.” Shiro nodded, moving his chair closer to Keith’s. Iverson continued, “So, of course, with this policy, we would have no choice but to expel Mr. Kogane from the school.” Keith winced. Shiro took a deep breath.  
“I understand that completely, sir. Keith, why did you do it? And don’t lie to me. You know that I can see through your lies.” Keith looked into his brother’s eyes before he looked at the floor.  
“He pushed me. And… and I’ve been so stressed and miserable because of what he’s done to me th-that I-I! I j-just snapped! A-and I didn’t mean to! I-I couldn't help it!” Keith started to cry, his shoulders shook as he forced out the words. Shiro kept his voice soft and understanding.  
“What he’s done to you? What do you mean by that, Keith?” Keith sobbed harder at the question. “H-he steals my lunch a-and tears up my assignments and h-he spread n-nasty rumors about me so no one would want t-to be my friend a-and I’m s-sorry!” Keith cried as he was swept into familiar arms. He hugged Shiro back tightly as he cried into the older man’s shoulder. He felt Shiro’s shoulders move as he and Iverson spoke, but he understood nothing of what was being said. Eventually, he calmed down, pulling away from the other as he rubbed his eyes. Shiro’s sad smile met him when he opened his eyes.  
“Did you catch any of that?” Keith shook his head. Shiro rested his hand on top of Keith’s again. “You’re allowed to stay here as long as you help clean the classrooms and halls every day after school until school ends.” Keith listened to his brother’s words before he nodded with a soft, “okay.”  
Shiro continued to speak with Iverson for a few minutes before he stood. “Cmon, Keith, we’re going home.” Keith nodded, walking out of the building with the older man.  
The car ride was long and quiet. It stayed that way until they got home. Shiro parked the car and sighed softly.  
“I wish you would have told me about all of this, Keith.” He let out a soft sigh. “I love you so much.” Keith mumbled an, “I love you too,” back before Shiro nudged him. “Alright, we’re going to have a movie night. It will be nice, and, besides, you look like you need a hug.”  
Keith let out a soft laugh before he nodded. “Alright, Takashi.”


End file.
